Reckoning
by Darkchilde
Summary: Daisy and Ezra both try to deal with the events of Revelation. A sequal to
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Lexie's mine, no one else is. This is a direct sequal to "Revelation". You have to read that one first, or you won't get this one at all.   
  
Reckoning  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains. The reds and pinks and oranges and purples all mixed together in a amazingly vibrant sunrise, creasting a snow topped mountain in a dazzling display of Mother Nature's beauty. No clouds marred the sky that was slowly turning a light blue from the darker gray shade that it had been before Apollo had began his ride. The colors seemed to stand out even brighter up here, because you were closer to the sun up here then anywhere else on earth, it seemed sometimes.   
  
Daisy Lipenowski, sitting on the front stoop of the girl's dorm, her arms around her knees, didn't see it.   
  
Her mind was a million miles and tweleve hours away. All she could think about was last night, and the way Ezra had looked when he had told her that she couldn't tell anyone about his...problem. And what had she done?  
  
She'd run directly to Peter and spilled her guts, told him EVERYTHING that Ezra had told her in the strictest of confidences. Why had she doen that? Why had she betrayed the one person whose trust she vauled more then anyone elses?   
  
Why had she told?   
  
You know why, her mind to her gently. He HAS to get help...or he might really succeed one of these days...and you would lose him. Forever. Is that what you want?  
  
"No..." Daisy whispered out loud to herself, hugging her body for warmth and comfort.   
  
But did I do the right thing?   
  
Yes, I did. He'll get help now, he'll be okay. Peter can help him, Sophie can help him...I can help him. If he'll let me.  
  
But will he let me? I betrayed him.   
  
I betrayed him.  
  
For about the tenth time since last night, Daisy buried her face in her hands, and began to cry softly.  
  
@}~}~  
  
"What IS this?" Ezra asked the table at large, as he sat down with his tray, looking at the food that was sitting on top of it.  
  
"Some sort of surprise I think." Scott told him, poking at his own food with his fork.  
  
"What's the surprise? You might die?" Ezra asked, sitting down, across from Daisy. She had been reaching for her milk when he said that, and his words seemed to startle her so much that she knocked her glass over, sending a tidal wave of milk all over the table.   
  
Ezra jumped back before any of the spilled milk could fall on him, and smirked at Daisy's dumbfounded expression. He grabbed some napkins, and began to mop up the milk, looking up at Daisy expectantly.  
  
"Are you gonna help me, or just stare at it all day? Oh, I know! You're trying to use you're mental powers to make it go back into the glass aren't you?" Ezra asked her, smiling again and handing her a stack of napkins.   
  
The rest of the table began to laughed, but Daisy didn't say anything, just grabbed the napkins and began to wipe up the excess milk. When she finished, she threw them on her try and took off, never speaking a word to anyone.   
  
"What's her problem?" Juliette asked, looking at Shelby. Shelby lifted her eyebrows, and shrugged.   
  
"I don't know, Princess. She's been acting weird all morning, remember?" The blonde responded.   
  
"Maybe it's something Peter told her. She went to talk to him early this morning." Kate broke into the converstation.   
  
"She did?" Ezra asked, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible. "About...what?"  
  
"I don't know. She wouldn't say." Was Kate's reply.   
  
"Oh." Ezra replied, looking down at his food, but not really seeing it. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He stood up, his chair scraping on the floor behind him. He grabbed his tray, and dumped it off on the cart before heading for the door to try and find Daisy.   
  
He shoved the swinging doors of the cafteria open, and jumped about a foot when he came face to face with Peter Scarbrow.   
  
"Peter, hey. I was just going to--" Peter cut him off, his eyes and face and tone very serious.  
  
"Ezra...I need to talk to you, alone. Right now." The headmaster told his student quietly.   
  
Ezra swallowed, and nodded, his heart slamming into his chest, and his mind spinning. This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't have...would she?  
  
Of course she would.  
  
Daisy had told Peter.   
  
@}~}~  
  
Daisy popped her knuckles, and continued to pace in front of Peter's office, her heartbeat slamming against her chest so hard that she could hear it. She could hear everything. The blood rushing in her veins; the squish of her shoes on the floor; the ticking of the clock above the adminstrative's desk. Well, she could hear ALMOST everything.  
  
She couldn't hear what Ezra and Peter were saying in there.   
  
She wasn't sure that she wanted to.  
  
The two men had be sequestered in Peter's office all morning, and Daisy had been pacing in front of it for that long. She had seen Scarbrow catch Ezra as he was coming out of the lunchroom, and practically drag him back to his office.   
  
She had followed, and hadn't moved from her look out point since then. Thankfully, it was Friday, and she didn't have any classes until this afternoon. She allowed herself a small, bitter smile. She hadn't gotten a chance to read Macbeth, but hopefully, under the circumstances, Roger would give her an extra day.   
  
She was on her 3,456 pass of Peter's office when the door squeaked open, and Ezra stepped out of it. His face was gray, and his eyes were red and he looked more shaken then she had ever seen him. He didn't even appear to see her, just stepping out of the office and making a very sharp right.  
  
"Ezra?" She called, getting his attention. He turned to look at her, his eyes as dark and as cold as frozen sapphires. She winced, and stepped back, swallowing the lump in her throat. "What...what did Peter want?"  
  
"You. Told." The words were spat out with more venom then she had EVER heard in the normally friendly young man's voice. Daisy looked down at her feet for a moment, before lifting her eyes to meet his harsh gaze.  
  
"Yeah, I told. I had to." Daisy told him, crossing her arms and willing herself not to look away from her best friend's cold gaze.   
  
"No, you didn't. You said you weren't going to..." Daisy interuppted him, trying to match his cold tone with one of her own.  
  
"No, I didn't. I never said I wouldn't tell."   
  
"I trusted you." Ezra snarled. "I can't BELIEVE I trusted you with this."   
  
"You had to have HELP Ezra!" Daisy screamed at him, abandoing her plan of sounding as cold as him.   
  
"No, I didn't!" He yelled back, the ice in his eyes melting in the flame of anger.   
  
"Yes you DID! What if you tried it AGAIN, and it WORKED!? What if you DIED next time?! I couldn't let you die!" Daisy continued to scream, all of her normal control gone. Of course, this was far from a normal situation, so one could understand how the normally seemingly emotionless young woman would scream at her best friend in public.  
  
"WHY NOT?! If it's what I wanted?!" Ezra snarled, his upper lip curling slight.  
  
"WHY NOT!? WHY NOT?! BECAUSE, I LOVE YOU TO MUCH, DAMNIT!" Daisy cried, moving until she was standing nearly nose to nose with him.   
  
Ezra just shook his head, and turned and stompped away, leaving Daisy standing alone in front of Peter's office, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks once more.   
  
"Ezra..." She whispered as he stormed away from her, leaving her alone once more.   
  
@}~}~  
  
Daisy didn't see him for the rest of the day. He skipped all the cleasses they has together, and even avoided dinner. She desperately wanted to apoligize for what she had done, even if was for his own good. But how was she suppose to do that if she couldn't find him?  
  
"Has anybody seen Ezra?" Juliette asked at dinner, looking around at the rest of the Cliffhangers.   
  
"No."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not since breakfast."  
  
"Not me."  
  
Daisy didn't say anything at all, just stared down at her food and wished she was was anywhere else. Shelby caught her expression and poked her in the shoulder. Daisy looked at her out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head in reply to the silent question Shelby asked her.   
  
"Have you seen Ezra, Daisy?" Juliette asked, perky as ever and oblivious to the slight exchange between her two roommates.   
  
"I didn't realize it was my day to keep up with him." Daisy snapped, true venom in her voice. Suddenly feeling clusterphobic, the girl grabbed her tray and left. Her friends watched her in amazement, wondering what was going on with her.  
  
"What I say?" Jules asked, looking at Auggie in wonderment.   
  
"The wrong thing, as usual." Shelby snapped back, watching her best firend with worried eyes.   
  
"Think that's got anything to do with EZ's been all day?" Auggie wondered out loud.  
  
Juliette pulled her lips to the side for a minute, deep in thought. Then her feautres cleared, and she suggested, "Maybe they broke up."   
  
"They couldn't have broken up, because they WEREN'T TOGETHER, Princess." Shelby reminded her, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Well, then maybe they had a fight." Juliette tried again, making a face at Shelby.   
  
"About what? Those two seem to agree on just about everything." Scott wondered out loud.  
  
"Not everything." Shelby reasoned.   
  
"Pretty close." Auggie disagreed.   
  
"Whatever. Why are we so interested? Will figure it out when one of them tells us." Shelby ended the conversation, not wanting to talk about one of her only friend's behind her back. Shrugging, the rest of them went back to eating.   
  
@}~}~  
  
Ezra sat on his bed, his copy of Macbeth in his hands. He stared at the red lettering on the cover, until they blurred together, and looked like bloodstains. He gagged mentally at the pictured, putting the book down and turning to look at the letter he was writing to Lexie. It was the one that he had started last night.   
  
Dear Lexie,  
  
Well, I told someone...  
  
"But then she betrayed me by telling Peter." Ezra finished the sentence out loud, wondering if he should write it down.   
  
Shrugging, he did so, knowing that he'd eventually wind up telling her anyway. He always did---she was the only person in the world that knew absloutely everything about him. No one, not even Peter knew some of the stuff that she did.   
  
I feel like Daisy betrayed me--she told Peter, and I begged her not to. It's like it didn't matter what I wanted--she told him anyway. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted her with it--she didn't take it as well as I thought she was gonna. She actually CRIED. I've never seen her do that before. Maybe I should be touched or honored or something. I think she's only cried once before since she's been up here. Okay, now I just feel bad. Life completely sucks, doesn't it Lex? No, don't worry, I'm not gonna DO anything about life sucking in the life ending way. You were right, there's stuff I would miss to much. You're the top of the list. And, damnit, Daisy is probably pretty close. How can I still care so much about her, even though she betrayed me? Got anything to say on that subject? As usual? LOL---You know that I love you. Gotta get going though. Write me back soon with you're illustirous answer.   
  
Love always,  
Ezra  
  
Scanning the letter, he nodded, and stuck it in the addressed and stamped envelop sitting next to his bed. The handwriting was his own--Lexie habiutally sent him stacks of envelops stamped and adressed to him, so he wouldn't have any "excuses" for not writing to her. He smiled at the thought of his insane best friend, and turned to look at the picture of her he kept on his bedside.   
  
Her large brown eyes and bright smile shone at him from the picture, her white tank top in sharp contrast to her smooth chocolate colored skin. A gold chain hung around her neck, and the golden wedding band that was on the end was in plain slight, gleaming off her shirt.   
  
Ezra reached under his shirt and pulled out the matching gold band and heavier gold chain that he always wore, even though Peter didn't allow jewerly. He kept it out of sight, and hoped that no one ever noticed it--the chain was too important to him take off.   
  
The bands had belonged to Lexie's great-granparents. They were only pair of honest to God soulmates that Ezra had ever meet. Since the day that they had met in 1914, they had never been apart more then a day, even dying within minutes of each other, just three years ago. Maria had given her band to her youngest granddaughter, and asked her to wear it to remember them by. To Ezra's susrpise, Alonzo had given his to him, and asked him to protect his granddaughter.   
  
Rejecting the idea of wearing the bands, Ezra and Lexie instead had hung them around their necks to remind them that true love did last. Both of their parents had been in the process of divorcing, so it was a needful reminder.   
  
Ezra fingered the golden circle thoughtful, his nimble fingers finding the inscription. Amore Toujour. Love Always.   
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Ezra stood up and left the dorm room, headed for the school's "post office" to mail his letter.   
  
@}~}~  
  
The next few days passed in a similar manner then the first day for Ezra and Daisy. He avoided her when possible, ingored her when impossible, and was continually called into Peter's office for long sessions each day.   
  
Daisy was at the end of her rope. How was she suppose to apoligize to her friend if he wouldn't even look at her? The stress was beginning to get to her. Her schoolwork suffered, she didn't eat as much as she should, and sleep was something that refused to come.   
  
The girl was sitting in the lodge, her head in her hands, reflecting on all of this. Why was she letting all of this get to her the way it was? Her mother's DEATH hadn't even gotten to her this bad. What was worse was that Juliette thought she had a broken heart, and then proceeded to tell everyone about it, weither she was right or not.   
  
Hell, she didn't know. Maybe she DID have a broken heart. She knew that it hurt like hell, because Ezra refused to talk to her. Maybe that's what it was like to have a broken heart. She wouldn't know. She'd never had the ailment.   
  
"Daisy?" Scott's voice shook her out of her thoughts. She glared up at him, wondering what he wanted. At least she didn't have to worry about him trying to 'consul' her, the way that Kate and Juliette had wanted to. "You alright?" Okay, so maybe she did.  
  
"Fine." Daisy waved her hand, trying to get him to leave her alone.   
  
"You're not a good a lier as Shelby is." Scott noted absently, watching her with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"Shut up." Daisy mumbled, looking down at her lap and hoping that he take the hint and leave her alone.   
  
"Ezra still not talkin' to ya?" Scott asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"Are you TRYING to rub it in?" The girl snapped, looking at him with fire in her eyes.   
  
"I guess that's a no?" The young man asked, sitting down next to her on the couch. Daisy glared at him, trying to make him leave her alone. He just smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I've been there, okay?" The smile faded off his face. "I know it's hard. But you just gotta keep at him. He'll forgive you eventually. Like Shelby did with me."  
  
Daisy blinked, and looked over at him. He looked serious enough, but he was a good actor. "You're serious?"   
  
"Yeah, I am. If you care about him enough, and try hard enough, you'll eventually get through to him. Though it's not exactly gonna be easy. What did you do anyway?" Scott couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice.   
  
"Nothin." Daisy told him softly, turnng away from him. Scott rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving Daisy alone with her thoughts.  
  
TBC...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Not mine, all FFC's. Lexie belongs to me though.   
  
Reckoning   
Chapter 2  
  
  
The phone rang shrilly as Kate was passing by the adminstrative desk on her way to talk to Peter about her college applications. Looking around, she noted that none of the consulors were around, so she picked it up.   
  
"Hello, Mount Horizon?" She asked, setting down her stack of papers.  
  
"Oh, good." A female voice on the other end replied. It sounded like a teenager, Kathrine thought, surprised. Horizon didn't get a lot of calls from kids. "I mean, hi." The girl continued, and Kat grinned.   
  
"How may I help you?" Kate asked polietly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Umm...Could I speak to...uh...Daisy?" The girl wanted to know. Kat blinked. Daisy had gotten a call? As far as Kate knew, Daisy hadn't gotten a call since Shelby had been gone and called her.   
  
"Daisy what?" Kate asked, just to make sure.   
  
"Umm. Hang on..." A shuffling of papers could be heard on the other end, and then the girl's voice came back. "Lipenowski? Is that how you say it? L I P E N O W S K I?"   
  
"Yeah, that's it. Hang on for a minute, I'll get her for you." Kate promised, putting the phone down and heading toward the lodge where she had just seen Daisy.   
  
Luckily, she was still there, staring out the window with dark, sad eyes. Kate felt pity swell up in her heart for the poor girl. This thing with Ezra was really starting to get to her.   
  
"Dais? You have a phone call." Kate reported. Daisy looked at her in surprise, then shrugged and stood. She moved toward the phone in the lodge disinterestedly. It was probably just some one in her family, confused about when her birthday was.   
  
"Hello?" She asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, hello? Is this Daisy?" A girl's voice that she didn't recognize asked.   
  
"Yeah, this is Daisy. Who is this?"   
  
"Lexie Niles." Daisy blinked. She didn't know a Lexie, did she? She didn't think so. There had been a girl named Lexie at her old school, but they had never spoken, so it couldn't be her.   
  
"Umm...do I know you?" Daisy asked the girl, Lexie, wondering what in the world was going on.  
  
"Nope. I'd be surprised if you'd ever even heard of me." Lexie reassured her brightly, much to Daisy's amusement. The girl was starting to remind her of Juliette. "You don't know me from Ophelia." Lexie giggled at some private joke that Daisy didn't get.  
  
"Then why are you...wait. Did you say you're name was Lexie?" The words written in Ezra's copy of Hamlet flooded back to her. *I'll be you're Ophelia, if you promise not to drive me insane. I love you! ~Lexie* "You're Ezra's Lexie?"   
  
"Yeah, and you're Ezra's Daisy." Lexie laughed back, a teasing note in her voice. Daisy blinked, and twisted her lips to the side.  
  
"Not quite." She told the other girl dryily.   
  
"He's being a dork, isn't he?" Lexie asked sagely. Daisy muffled a laugh at the way she said it. This girl spoke the same way she wrote.  
  
"He's angry at me. I don't blame him." Daisy didn't really want to tell Lexie why Ezra was mad at her, so she hoped the other girl wouldn't ask.  
  
"That's because he can't gethis head wrapped around the idea that you were just trying to help him." Lexie reassured her. Daisy nearly dropped the phone.  
  
'What?" She demanded, more then slightly confused.   
  
"He told me about you telling...uh..." Lexie trailed off, searching for a name.   
  
"Peter?" Daisy suggested helpfully.  
  
"Yeah." Lexie replied happily. "That's why I called."   
  
Daisy blinked, confused. "That was as clear as mud."   
  
"Sorry. I called to thank you for telling." Lexie told her, her perky voice turning serious. "He needs help. Badly. But he won't LISTEN to me when I tell him that, and I didn't know anybody that could help him. That's why I'm glad that he told you. You know people up there that can help him, so he won't do it again. I'd die if I lost him."  
  
"Me too." Daisy whispered, glad that she was the only one in room. However, the door swung open three seconds later, and Ezra came in, his nose stuck in a book.   
  
Daisy took a deep, shuddering voice, and briefly forgot about Lexie. It was the first time in almost a week that she had seen him that he hadn't been glaring at her. She'd forgotten how soft his features could be, the way his eyes could be so gentle. Daisy shook herself, shocked by the mushy thoughts running around in her head.  
  
"So you DO. I thought so, but I wasn't sure." Lexie's satisfied sounding voice drew her back into the conversation.  
  
"Do what?" Daisy asked, pitching her voice lower then usual so Ezra wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Love him." Lexie clarified. Daisy had a feeling that she had to do that a lot.   
  
"What?!" Daisy nearly shrieked, but by sheer force of will managed to keep her voice soft.   
  
"Don't worry. He loves you too." Lexie assured her merrily. Daisy could just hear her smiling.   
  
"I do NOT..." Daisy trailed off, her eyes falling on Ezra. She couldn't finish her statement.  
  
Lexie waited for a minute, then laughed, startling Daisy. "It's okay, I won't tell him before you do."   
  
"Thanks." Daisy muttered, looking down at her hands.   
  
"Is he in there?" Lexie asked again, surprsing Daisy once again.   
  
"Yeah...how did you..." The girl stuttered, shocked by the girl's question.  
  
"You started whispering half way through the conversation. I figured it was some one you didn't want to hear you. I also figured, since it is Ezra you're talking about, then it must *be* Ezra. Can I talk to him?" Lexie finished up her long rambling logic.   
  
"Uh..sure." Daisy whispered.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him that I talked to you." Lexie promised.   
  
"Thanks." Sh muttered drily, before standing up and moving toward Ezra. "Umm...Ezra?"   
  
He looked up at her, his eyes soft until they landed on her. Then they flashed colder then ice. He didn't say anything, but he didn't leave either. Daisy blinked back the stinging sensation in her eyes and held out the phone to him.  
  
"You have a call." She told him. He took the phone from her, his fingers brushing her hand just the barest bit. Daisy bit her lip, and dropped her hand, turning to leave him and Lexie to their conversation.  
  
"Thanks." His voice was still cold, but not as frostbitten as it had been Friday. Daisy turned back around, but he wasn't looking at her. She blinked when she saw all the ice melt off his face when he realized who it was, and his voice unfroze. "Lexie! Hey!"   
  
Daisy turned around and left, leaving Ezra to his conversation with his friend. A tear leaked down her cheek, but she wiped it away as quickly as she could.  
  
@}~}~   
  
The night air was cool and crisp, making the stars seem to shine brighter in the heavens then normal. Moonlight shone all around, lightening the world up with silver light. The wind blew softly, bringing with it the soft scent of pine needles.   
  
Ezra stood in front of the window that he knew was right beside Daisy's bed and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He'd been so mean to her for the last week, he wouldn't blame her if she hated him. In fact, he pretty much hated himself.   
  
He'd just been so angry that she had told, and afriad too. Afraid that he would have to leave, go to some hosptial or something. That was why he hadn't let Lexie tell, why he didn't want Daisy to tell. He was afraid that everyone would think he was insane.  
  
Peter assured him that he wasn't, and that he didn't have to go anywhere. Mount Horizon was certified to help teenagers with sucidal thoughts, as long as the student would tell some one. It was hard to help somebody if they wouldn't admit there was a problem.   
  
Talking to Lexie had helped too. He hadn't heard her voice in a few months now, and letters were just not the same as actually hearing somebodies voice. What she had said hadn't hurt either.   
  
"You know, she must really love you." Lexie had told him, when their conversation had turned to Daisy. Ezra had been so shocked by her comment that he hadn't been able to respond for a minute.  
  
"You're kidding. She b-" Ezra had stared, but Lexie had cut him off  
  
"Betrayed you, yeah yeah, I know that's what you think. But WHY did she so it?" Lexie had wanted to know. After a minute, Ezra had been forced to admit that he didn't know why Daisy had told. "I do." Lexie had told him, a hint of smugness in her voice. Then it was all gone, replaced by love and worry. "Because she loves you, as much as I do. She didn't want to lose you. So she did what she had to to make sure that you wouldn't leave her...and I'm glad she did it. *I* would have done it, if I thought Peter would have believed me."  
  
"Lexie..."  
  
"I'm not finished yet." Lexie had reprimended him. "She's probably a better friend to you then I am, because she wouldn't just sit by and let you get hurt, OR hurt yourself."  
  
"You're my best firend." Ezra argued.   
  
"But I let you hurt yourself, KNOWING that I could have stopped you if I had told SOMEONE, ANYONE." Lexie sounded close to tears, and Ezra felt his guts twist into knots.   
  
"You shouldn't have had to make a choice like that." Ezra realized, his voice shaking with repressed emotion. "I shouldn't have made you make that choice."   
  
"I should have been strong enough to make it." Lexie had told him softly.   
  
Ezra hadn't know what else to say so he had just said the first thing that had come to mind. "I love you Lexie."   
  
"I love you too. Now go say the same thing to Daisy." Lexie had ordered him. He let a small smile pull at his lips as he said goodbye to his best friend. Her parting words had been laughed in a jokingly manner, but he could sense what she thought under the layers of laughter. "Remember to invite me to the wedding!"   
  
So now he was standing out side of her window at one o'clock in the morning, wondering what he was gonna say to her, and wondering if he could even get her to talk to him. Taking a deep breath, he reached up to tap on the window, hoping that he didn't wake anyone else up.  
  
Daisy was lying awake in bed, waiting for the sun to rise so she could get out of bed. Sleep refused to come visit her, just like it had for the past week. A soft tapping at the window got her attention, and she sat straight up in bed. Hey, any distraction that she could get was better then laying there thinking.   
  
Pulling back the curtains, she found herself face to face with Ezra. She swallowed hard, and mouthed the word "Hi."   
  
He mouthed it back, and then bit his lip. "Can we talk?" His lips formed, surprising her. Daisy nodded after a second and held up a finger. One minute, she meant.  
  
He nodded, and turned and pointed in the direcion the dock. She nodded in return, and moved to grab her jacket and to shove her feet into her boots. Running her fingers through her hair, she tip toed out of the dorm and made her way down to the dock. Ezra was waiting for her when she got there.  
  
"Hey." He whispered, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Hey." Daisy said back, standing about five feet in front of him. "What did you want to talk about?"   
  
Ezra took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry, for the way I've been treating you. I was just afraid. Afraid of what might happen now that...people know. I didn't...didn't want to be sent away. I didn't want people to think I was...crazy or something. And...I'm sorry that I told you. Not because you told, but because I put you in that position. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it to you. You didn't deserve that. And I'm sorry for everything else."  
  
"Ezra..." Daisy whispered, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry that I betrayed you."   
  
"Didn't you listen to a word that I just said?" Ezra asked, letting a slight smile pull the corner of his lips up. Daisy laughed softly, and reached out to stroke his cheek, her fingers soft.   
  
"But I did betray you. I should have asked you, or told you that I was gonna tell Peter. I should have tried to..." Ezra stopped her by holding a finger up to her lips.   
  
"I'm glad you did what you did Daisy. It needed to be done, and I was to much of a coward to do it." He told her softly.  
  
"Probably." Daisy agreed bluntly.   
  
"Gee, thanks." Ezra laughed, his eyes glowing softly for the first time in days. Daisy smiled back, glad that things were getting back to normal.   
  
Ezra turned his head to look out across the lake, his blue eyes darkening for a second. "It's beautiful out here at night, isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah." Daisy agreed, looking out across the water as well. She turned her head to look at Ezra after a minute, and sucked in her breath. She had always thought he was attractive, cute even, but now...he looked almost...ethereal. The moonlight shone on his hair, making it glow softly and giving the impression of a halo around him, and his lips looked softer then they ever had before. And his eyes...oh his eyes. She had noticed before that they were so increidably blue that it was almost unnatural. But now...his eyes could steal her breath away.   
  
"Daisy?" His voice startled her out of her reverie, and she jumped. He had been looking out over the lake when he had spoken, but now he turned to face her.   
  
"Yeah?" She asked, meeting his gaze.   
  
"Thanks." He told her quitely, and leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He had just ment it as a simple, chaste kiss, like the ones he had use to give to Lexie, but it quickly became something else when she began to kiss him back. She seemed to melt against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and holding on tight. He pulled her closer, stroking the small of her back through her jacket.   
  
When the kiss came to it's natural end, Daisy leaned back in his embrace, and looked at him with wide dark eyes. "Umm. Thanks?" She asked, not knowing what else to say. Ezra smiled again, and moved away from her, stuffing his hands into his pocket.   
  
"I think...I need to go...I'm...tired." Ezra told her, obviously as shaken as she was by the kiss. "Bye...I'll...umm...see you tomorrow."   
  
"Bye." Daisy agreed daziedly, watching him go. What the hell was that all about? When had she started responding to Ezra like THAT?  
  
Maybe things weren't as normal as she thought.   
  
@}-}--  
  
Author's note: Like I said before, in Revelation, I have no idea what a person would be like in this situation. This is just what I THINK would happen. Forgive me for skipping Ezra's therapy sessions with Peter, I really have no idea what one of those would be like. Instead of running the risk of messing it up completely, I decide to skimp on it. Please forgive anything in this story that offends you--ignorance is the more then likely the reason, not anything else. Thanks!  



End file.
